Cyber Zone
by DeeDoo
Summary: Vocaloids have electronic minds. Cool, huh? But not, because you are then prone into being sucked into the Cyber Zone, the place even worse than hell.
1. A Rainy Day

**I am going crazy. Why the **_**hell **_**am I releasing so many fics? Okay okay. Mental note: DO NOT POST ANYMORE SHITTY FICS!**

**Now, my writing sucks and I write and complete random. **_**SO **_**I am going to forbid myself from writing any other. Which is kinda sad, really.**

**Okay, so now, I had this whole Vocaloid-has-computer-and-phone-mind in the beginning when I chanced upon another story that had the same thing. SO, I did **_**not **_**copy it. Just for all the kiasu and busy-body people.**

**Okay…uh…lame story, I guess. Lame chapter too. (I am **_**Singaporean! **_**Hell, if I accidentally use Singlish, don't blame me!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid! I only own this plot, and the OC I made,KeishoTamayo. (Because my best friend's surname is Keisho and Tamayo is really close to my real name, like Tamago.)**

**Enjoy~**

**Rin POV**

It was a rainy day. An extremely rainy day. This was a bit weird, because usually it would be sunny. But if it's raining, how the hell can I change the weather? God knows. Does he? I heard some faint calling but anyway…I totally dislike rainy days. _Because _they would be extremely cold. And today I forgot my jacket! Shit.

"KAGAMINE-SAN!" Kiyoteru yelled. Ah, Kiyoteru is our sensei. But he makes us call him Hiyama-sensei. How damn annoying! "Kagamine-san, please answer the question."

What? He was asking me a question? I looked at Len who would be able to help me. But he was too busy smirking at me and shaking his head. Damn it! "Ah, may you repeat the question…Hiyama-sensei?" I asked, folding my arms. I refuse to answer anyhow. But you know, people these days are sadists, don't you think? That's why Kiyoteru is also a sadist.

"Kagamine-san, what do you think the answer is? Please write the answer…NOW," he said, laughing evilly. Teto giggled at me too. Stupid Kasane girl…I looked at Miku. The tealette just looked at me and shrugged, signaling she didn't know the answer as well.

I started to think at that moment. Hm…I could make use of the little lovebirds in the class, can't I? "Ah, Hiyama-sensei. I have the answer, but my working may not be so sure," I said calmly. Kiyoteru looked taken aback but nodded his head. Wasn't expecting me to know the answer? Well, I saw Teto's workbook. I could use a little help. I strolled to the board smugly before snatching the marker **(A/n: For us, we use whiteboards and markers. I don't know about you though) **and scribbling down the answer and the "working". Kiyoteru gaped at it and so did Teto. My answer was so lovingly correct; but my working was not. I put "Hiyama-sensei+Teto-chan=LOVE". Kiyoteru still gaped as I innocently claimed, "What? I got the answer correct!"

Kiyoteru shook violently before screaming at me. "KAGAMINE-SAN! You will stand outside until the end of my class, and I will tell the teacher to make you continue stand out there! Now, GO!"

"Whoa, chill dude!" I said, walking out. "Oh hang on, Teto-chan~ I need some time with you, if that's okay, Hiyama-sen…_Kiyoteru-kun_," I mocked. When in private, Teto called Kiyoteru that. And I knew. Basically, I was mocking her. IF you haven't figured yes they are in love with each other BUT they are both in denial! Teto blushed and walked to me slowly and I pulled her out of the classroom. "Where is it. What's the website!" I hissed.

Teto put her head down. "Rin-chan…I can't…you know I love Kiyoteru-kun…"

We are in a bunch of spy/assassin group. What website I am looking for, is the one containing Kiyoteru's information. We might need to assassin him. "We" refers to me, Teto, Miku, Tamayo, Miki and quite some others. I glared at her. "Teto-chan, it doesn't matter if you do…" I growled slowly. I'm telling you, Teto doesn't belong to Kiyoteru! Kiyoteru is such an ass. "We have to assassinate him."

"You don't get it. You wouldn't want _your _lover to be assassinated! Wait, I forgot you're the loner…but you'll end up with Len anyway," Teto cried. "You wouldn't want your lover to be killed and I will protect him by all costs!"

I smiled as I used my electronic brain to find the website. I mean, that's what we use it for! I found it and smiled sweetly. "Okay, Teto-chan! You're absolutely right, I won't bother you anymore for it," I "promised". "Besides, maybe we can spare Kiyoteru!"

Teto looked slightly surprised, but relieved. I pushed her back in with a smirk on my face. No, Luka does not need to tell me to assassinate Kiyoteru. I _will _assassinate him.

**~Timeskip~ - Tamayo POV**

"Tamayo-chan. We need to go. Like freakin' hell now. We are going to assassinate Kiyoteru, okay?" Rin whispered to me. I felt myself shudder. Another assassination? I love assassinating, it's so darn fun. "Oh jeez. Chill Tamayo-chan. Let's go, we'll make it quick."

I gulped as we crept inside Kiyoteru's office. He wasn't there…yet. I winced a little. Rin jumped down, then kicked the closet. "So you knew, huh, Kiyoteru? You knew we'd come to assassinate you. So…you hid."

Holy shit, he was in there?

"You weren't the first. Racing Miku and Snow Miku tried to. But I can't tell anyone, or they will hurt…Teto really bad," came a muffled voice from the closet. "But I promised, to Teto, I wouldn't get hurt by anyone."

Rin smirked. "So…teacher is in love with student, huh! How silly and stupid, Kiyoteru. Really."

Suddenly Teto barged in out of nowhere. "NO, Kiyoteru-kun, RUN!" she screamed, slapping Rin. I growled and pounced on her. "Tamayo…I thought you were kind enough to assassinate!" Teto kicked her legs up.

"What about you? You're just a pink Miku, no one really likes you. And aren't you an assassinator too? And…everyone prefers Miku to you!"

I didn't clearly get what happened, but it seemed that Teto threw a smoke ball. I coughed, fumbling my way to Rin. When the smoke cleared, I managed to look at Rin. She was filled with utter fury, hatred. She looked around the office and said, "Next time, we'll kill Kiyoteru for sure."

**~Timeskip~ - Snow Miku POV**

I walked through the corridor before going inside the locker room. Huh…seemed like everyone was getting ready for our next period which is…dancing? Uhm, the hell? WE HAD A SUBJECT LIKE THAT? Oh wait yeah we do…and you know, everyone says I'm good at it, but Teto is catching up! So Racing Miku says, but everyone else says I'm brilliant! Racing Miku is better in Physical Education though.

Smiling, I grabbed our dance uniform and hurriedly put them on. You see, I don't like this nonsense about changing in PUBLIC, but I guess that's that. Then I saw Teto sashay in with a smirk. Whoa, does she think she's the best at dancing? She's wrong, I've been to other dance practices, and even the teacher says I'm the best. Foolish Teto.

Well, while I was thinking all these thoughts, I hadn't realized we were already inside the dance room. Oblivious much? The teacher started playing the music and I could see Teto stealing glances at Kiyoteru who was there to watch us. You see, he is also our P.E teacher. Huh…I started doing the dance but Teto was still gazing dreamily at Kiyoteru. When Teto actually started doing the dance…she's _pathetic! _She doesn't have strong movements at all! It was my turn to smirk and laugh at Teto's dumb behavior.

Suddenly, Kiyoteru glared daggers…at me. I frowned at him. Oh wait I tried to assassinate him so…I laughed quietly. Stupid fool doesn't know our _real _target is…

…_Kasane Teto._

Heh, smart right? I kept laughing. Wanna know why? All Vocaloids have weird psycho awesome powers, for me, it's like, physical. I mean, it's under the group category fighting. Because I can send blizzards to other people. But you know, Kiyoteru and Teto _do not _have those. Haha Teto, I win this one.

**~Timeskip~**

TIME TO GO HOME! I jumped on to the school bus and took the best seats. As expected, Teto came late for the bus and everyone glared at her. What? We have Algebra test tomorrow! Everyone wants to study…or play. Either way, we want to get home early and Teto held us up for what, ten minutes? Do you ever wonder what the crap she does? Like, before she comes? That was when Lenka asked the question for us. "Hey Teto-chan~ what were you doing before you came here?" she asked.

Teto shrugged. "Helping Kiyo…Hiyama-sensei to carry the books to his office, that's all," she replied nonchalantly.

"But…you're _always _so late!" Racing Miku protested.

Sighing, Teto looked downwards. "Well…I help him every day. He always carries everything everywhere; he would just want help…I guess that's quite normal. And if you won't disturb me."

I giggled. Kiyoteru barely carried anything with him…Teto was obviously lying! What were they doing? Racing Miku wasn't fooled, neither was Lenka but both did not disturb her for it. After a few minutes, it was my, Racing Miku and _Teto's _turn. Racing Miku and I hopped off and waved to the bus driver. He looked confused, and then looked at Teto. I giggled. "Teto-chan said she was going off somewhere else," I told him, and he nodded. Ha! He took the bait. I walked up to our house, passing by the sign "Vocaloid Estate". Yes, all the Vocaloids live in one estate. Some share houses, like I share mine with Racing Miku and Tamayo. Teto…well, she slept on the bus, so…it's not our fault.

Kiyoteru was walking in the Vocaloid Park. I grinned slyly and walked up to him. "Kiyoteru-kun~! Hey!" I called, strolling over to him. He was about to say something when he looked at me and blushed. Ha, pervert. I'm not being a sicko or anything. Maybe he thinks I'm seductive. Stupid idiot! "Hey? What's up?"

"Ah, nothing, Snow Miku…chan…" he said, walking more. "Where is…T-Teto-chan?"

Now he's a tomato. Yeah, a tomato! But you know, I'm not being a sicko or anything! He. Is. Just. A. Pervert. That's all! "Teto-chan? Ah, I don't know." New mission: Somehow get Kiyoteru away from Teto. I'll talk to that to Luka later.

"Oh…okay, see you, Snow Miku-chan!" he said, hurrying off. I think I'm going to love my new mission.

**A/n: Okay, so how was that? Personally, I think it was lame. **_**But, **_**I wrote longer than usual! Which is something I can't complain about being too short now. But it's still **_**short.**_

**Okay, same thing. Review if you want to. **_**If you want to.**_


	2. What IS Cyber Zone?

…**I'm **_**sure **_**the first chapter was lame, wasn't it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. I only own the plot and the OC I made, Keisho Tamayo.**

* * *

**Miku POV**

Ah, a new day at school. People were already in the classroom. Hey, I'm not _late. _They are early birds. I'm actually quite early, but a lot of people are early. Huh… "Yo, Miku!" a voice shouted from behind me. Geez…how many times has he greeted me today? Let's see…three…five…uh, fourteen. Who greeted me, you ask? None other than Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin's twin brother. IF you are beginning to think "hey their close cuz their twins" NO. You're wrong, because they grew up differently. Why? Because their parents married, got a divorce, mother took Rin, father took Len, lived separately. THE END. So, they're not very close, though they are related. How do I know this? I hacked into their information account.

I just smiled politely back. I'm posing as a polite, sweet girl, although I can be quite the opposite sometimes… "Good morning, Kagamine-kun," I said. To make him not disturb me anymore, I said, "How is your sister Rin?" You see, he always gets really sad and upset when I mention Rin. Because it brings back sad memories. I don't want to be such a meanie, but, I don't want this freak to continue bugging me.

Len's face fell. Only to be expected, right? "Ah…she's, fine. I gotta go, see ya…Hatsune-san."

He walked away to his seat. Ha, mission accomplished. That's when Miki came in. Oh, you don't know her? She's my best friend. "Hi Miku!" she called, hurrying over. "Rin and Tamayo tried to assassin Kiyoteru, but failed," she said in a softer voice. "Luka could get mad over this. Not only her, Teto too. You know how Teto feels about Kiyoteru. And I don't think she's trying to play around with him, then assassin him, either."

Well, well. How stupid. "I know, Snow Miku and Racing Miku tried to assassin him, too. But the weird thing is, he acts as if none of this has happened," I whispered back. Suddenly, I saw my brother coming in from the door. My eyes widened as I panicked. You see, Mikuo is really cruel towards me. Usually, one of our senpais would teach us some odd subject, and I had hoped Mikuo would _not _be one of them.

Mikuo smiled cruelly at me and I gulped. If I could assassin anyone I wanted to, Mikuo was top on the list. Miki seemed to understand. "Hello, Mikuo, what are you doing here?" she asked cheerfully. I swear, Miki is the best actress in the world. "Today we don't have any extra subjects, so you shouldn't be in our class."

My brother smirked back. "Well…I could ask you the same thing. Since when did you become so buddy-buddy with my sister? She's most of my concern, so actually I should be here to check on her every day, right? Anyway, you can move out now, and I'm going to tell Mikio about this," he said in a menacing tone.

"Hey, _excuse _me? Since when did I get so 'buddy-buddy' with your sister? I'm her best friend, thank you very much! And as for Mikio…he won't be concerned with this anyway. And actually, I can protect her better than you can! Besides, it's not like you're gonna join us for this class, right? And Miku says you're annoying and cruel, so _leave her alone!"_ Miki snarled.

Mikuo laughed. "Actually, you little irritant, I _am_ going to join you guys for class today. And I'll sit next to Miku," he sneered back, trying to get to the seat next to me.

Miki immediately blocked it and glared at him. "…this is _my _seat. Get lost."

To their relief, Mikio came in right at that moment. "Hey guys! Yo Mikuo. Uh…actually, we're supposed to be seating at the back! Remember what Yowane-sensei said? Okay!"

Mikuo glared at the Miki's cheery brother. Thank goodness she has a brother like him. He's overprotective of her, like how Rei is for Rui. I smiled to Miki, then to Mikio, and scowled at Mikuo. "Yesterday, Onii-san…Mama and Papa were actually looking for you. But you weren't there, so where were you?" I asked quietly.

He just stared blankly at me. "Actually, I was with…Te – I mean, Neru. I was with Neru, and I couldn't return home." Oh great lie bro. Seriously, was he about to say _Teto?_

**Miki POV**

I swear Mikuo was about to say, "Teto". But it _cannot _be true! Right? I looked at Mikio, but he was just trying to drag Mikuo to the back, and Mikuo had spouted about twenty reasons why he should sit next to Miku. Mikio had ignored _all _of them, except the last one. "She's my sister, and my parents have been abusing her. I just can't feel right if I do not sit next to her," Mikuo pleaded, getting down on his knees. A little dramatic…if I do say so myself.

But you know, my brother doesn't know the truth! "M-Miku? Seriously?" Mikio stammered, looking at the tealette. Say NO, Miku, NO! Mikio looked at Mikuo, who amazingly managed to get tears in his eyes.

Miku stared before glaring. "No, actually, he's lying," she said firmly. "Mikio, he has been abusing me since I was…ten. He hit me, slapped me, made me do whatever he wanted me to do and I will _not_ take it any longer. Leave me alone, if you would, Onii-san. No, you _aren't_ my Onii-san. You're just a reckless obvious spy of…UTAU, aren't you, Mikuo?" she mocked, rolling her eyes. "Don't think I didn't know you worked in UTAU. You've been in it for the longest times…and you know something, I've always been doing the same to you, I even know more than you think I do."

I wanted to gape, right at that moment. If you don't know, UTAU is also a company like Vocaloid, except that they are our enemies. I growled at him and Mikio looked at me for a moment. "Miki, wait…you're in Vocaloid, aren't you?" he said, rather disappointedly.

"W-what? Wait, Mikio, you're not in UTAU, are you...?" I whispered in disbelief. I swear, if I get any more news like this…I _will _faint.

"No, Miki. I'm not in any group like that, I thought you were _normal!"_ Mikio looked utterly furious before storming away.

**(A/n: Just a quick note, this chapter took me two days to write because I've been busy. So the previous bunch was a bundle of crap huh? It's going to be proper now, I assure you.)**

That left me dumbfounded. Why on earth would _my_ brother, _Mikio_, care about crap like that? He wants me to be _normal_? I swear, there wasn't one day we were normal. Every day, we would fold paper aero planes and throw them into out neighbors' swimming pool from the second floor. It's always been not normal. And now he is saying, he wants to be normal? Very funny, Mikio. It really is.

"Miku? Can I talk to you in private?" Mikuo asked impatiently.

Miku looked surprised and I threw her a _what no way don't accept_ look but all she said was, "Okay, Onii-san. So long as it doesn't take long." I swear again, she is too obedient.

**Miku POV**

I followed Mikuo to the rooftop. No one would be there during class hours, but Sensei wasn't there yet, and even if I was late…I had Mikuo to back me up, right? I know he's just being protective, but all he says is, _"No one in the entire universe and all the other dimensions except me is allowed to hurt you."_ Heh…he's still got a brotherly side, eh? "Onii-chan, what are we here for?" I asked cautiously. Yes, I don't trust him. _At all._

"…I tried to kill you two days ago right?" Before I could even reply, Mikuo continued speaking. "But you know, Miku, I _do_ have a reason doing all this, and I won't do it anymore. It's pointless."

…eh, what? I was confused, more than you could ever imagine. He had a reason for all this abusing? And yes, he _had_ tried to kill me. But I ain't an assassin for nothing buddy! "What I mean is, Miku…you know the Cyber Zone, don't you?" I nodded, still confused, puzzled. "Well Miku…it's a place worse than hell. I tried to kill you so you won't end up there, ever, anymore. Because if you do you can't die, and you'll never go to heaven, or even hell." He looked at me and facepalmed when he saw me with a blank look. "Miku…how long has it been since the last one, when Dad took the place for you?"

Okay, now I got it. Let me explain. Cyber Zone is a place where, all Vocaloids get sucked into once every five years. It just appears as a hole in the sky, then sucks all the Vocaloids. I don't know how it is in there. You can't die in there, so you won't ever go to heaven or hell if you're stuck in there. The last one…Dad took the place for me. He got sucked in instead. Miki has been there before, but just never dares to talk about it. She had no parents to take the place. And yeah, I have foster parents.

Anyway…before the last one, Cyber Zone was sealed, you see, so it wouldn't appear. But the last five years…it seemed that the seal broke. It was too old to stay intact. So Dad took the place. Which is why I'm still here.

To defend the Vocaloids from allowing the hole to open, we have to find one of the Rainbow creatures, the Rainbow Leopards. They can stop the hole from forming. If we get sucked into the hole, the only way to get out is to find the Crystal Rainbow Dragon. And…then it repeats. And by the way, it's hard to find even one of the rainbow creatures. Don't get your damned hopes up.

But there is danger there. The dull, old, powerful **(A/n: I use such boring words XD)** dragon, the Doom Dragon (DD) is there, and by instinct he will try to kill you. And hell yes, the Crystal Rainbow Dragon is most of the time in its slumber, so most of the times it won't be there to defend you and send you back. Only in super rare occasions.

And the day we will be sucked in…this year. Oh my God. On First October. That's what Mikuo means.

I looked up to my brother. He wouldn't get sucked in, by the way. He had received the blessing from the Crystal Rainbow Dragon for saving her babies blah blah blah and he would never get sucked in. She can't do that anymore, she still has to sleep. You see, the blessing is like a bar. When she has rest enough, the bar is filled up and she can bless someone again.

"O-Onii-san…y-you've got to be j-joking…" was the last thing I said, before there was complete silence.

* * *

**A/n: Meh, it sucked more than the moon. Okay, the moon **_**doesn't **_**suck! Sorry moon! Anyway…before I even say anything…I am NOT releasing a chapter on first October. Waaait, no one's reading this anyway.**

**Review **_**if you wanna!**_

…**or maybe you hafta.**


	3. The Evillest Day Alive

**So. Another chapter of mine~. Of course, I'll be updating the others but I update when all are the same number before updating again. That's how I update. This time my friend is helping me and she'll be here like about forever, since she is my classmate and her parents died (aww...) so she came to live with us..kinda my sister. You can call her uhm, Ninjin. It's on my bio.  
**

**Note to those who read Pokeloid, I'll be updating it soon. But I seriously want to discontinue it.  
**

**Ninjin: HEY! We are not discontinuing any stories!  
**

**...she's got that right. By the way, this is a LenxRin story. MikuxKaito too! Just so no one gets upset, we're telling you this. Rin will end up with Len, but she dates someone else first. How she got to Len and how her boyfriend reacted is for us to type and for you to read.  
**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**Rin POV**

Kagamine Len. That's all I saw in him. I never treated him differently. He was an acquaintance. But now, Teto started saying I was going to end up with him. Jeez, can't she suggest someone more cool, like Rei? Yeah, I'm talking about Kagene Rei, the one Len hates. I don't know why Len hates Rei. Rei doesn't hate Len, so can't Len do the same? What? Yes, I sorta do have a crush Rei. Ya know? His sister Rui is nice too. I don't hate her...but Len obviously hates Rei! Okay! In class! Where's Rei? Oh Len's there but hell I don't care about him! I'm lookin' for Rei you idiots!

Right then, I notice something. Before you ask, it's still lunchtime. Miku is gone. She's usually here. Hmm...maybe she's gone off somewhere? I have no clue...but I really don't care...I'm just looking for Rei. Huh! Got a problem with that?

"Rin-chan, are you feeling okay?" my best friend Megpoid Gumi asked me. "You've been spacing out for the hell of the longest time...oh," she said, sniggering when she realized what I was thinking about. She leaned over my desk. "So, you seriously aren't into that Len? You're interested in Rei?" I nodded. "Well...I'm not gonna stop you, I have no right to butt into your love life...but what if..." She just smiled. I was creeped out. "Ah~ nothin' Rin-chan. I'm just feeling ways off today. So, wanna go to the rooftop? I have something to show you," she said, smirking.

Even though I had a bad feeling about it, I followed Gumi up to the rooftop.

* * *

I gaped at what I saw. "So, Rin-chan, still after Rei?" Gumi asked calmly, sitting down. "The floor isn't the best place to sit...but why not? Ah~ Rin-chan, you okay?"

**Gumi POV**

I am such a heart-destroyer. I just destroyed poor Rinny's heart. You guys wanna know something? I'm a pervert, a sicko, too. **(A/n: Ninjin here! Don't worry...we won't do anything weird, inappropriate or a lemon! Even if we do, we'll tell you!)** Yeah, I know. I don't look like it. Rei and Rui were making out on the rooftop, and we were spying by the staircase. I heard Rin give out a soft gasp and collapse on the ground. I smiled. Because...there is a LenxRin fanclub and I'm part of it, I need to let Rin know Rei has a girlfriend. Then, she'll look for someone else! Then, we'll make her Len's! Is that smart or what?

"Ah, ah, Rin-chan, I caught them _in action_ yesterday," I said. Ah, me and my sick/perverted brain. "It was quite a scene."

Rin closed her eyes and muttered a curse. When she opened them again, I could only smirk at it. Rei's eyes flashed.

I screamed. He looked like a rapist. I screamed loudly. I would not allow Rin or me to just see a scene like that-! I turned away but Rin screamed too, signaling they started doing "it", and I'd rather not tell you what it is, I'm not that sick!

Screaming the loudest Rin and I ever could, I grabbed Rin's hand and dashed down the staircase.

* * *

"R-Rin-chan!" I said breathlessly. "I'm sorry for letting you see such a scene like that. I really am but now we know Rei is a pervert or a rapist or whatever so you can't date him!" Mission accomplished. Rin broke down in tears, crying and sobbing. Now, I felt sad and depressed. I had a mission to get Rin with Len, but...I made her cry? "Rin! I'm sorry! So sorry! Don't cry!" I said desperately. "I didn't think they would start doing that! I just wanted to prove to you he'll be cheating on one of you! And I'd hate that! I'm so sorry, Rin!"

My best friend sulked in a corner. But she turned to me and said, "Thank you for telling me that, Gumi. I saw such a great evidence, however!" I was about to smile when I thought she was about to give up on Rei. "I still like Rei, so I'm still after him."

This made my heart drop. Mission failed. I couldn't believe it. She doesn't care if it's hurting to Rui? "R-Rin...I support what you think," I found myself saying. "Th-thank you..." Why was I saying thank you to her? "I-I understand...Rei can be yours...I-I'm sorry..."

Rin only smiled lightly and sat on her seat casually. "I'll get everyone to know about that."

My eyes widened. "Know about what?"

"That," Rin said. "That Rei could be a rapist. One, because then I can increase my chances with him two because it's the truth," she stated simply. "By the way, we're having some festival next week."

...how could I ever forget about that?

* * *

**Miki POV**

I swear, there is not one day I am tired. Every day I work in a cafe. That is, Sweet Ann's Cafe. Both outdoor and indoor cafe. Not in a shopping mall, _nooo._ But you know, it's tiring to work all day. And usually people come early in the morning and bring work along with them, order a cup of coffee and just do their work. That's how we run business. "To think Rin actually likes to come to this kind of cafe!" I muttered to myself. For years now, I have been avoiding Rin whenever she comes to the cafe. But I think they're all just flukes. Well, I can't help that.

"Ah? I'd like a - hey, is that you, Miki?"

Speak of the devil.

Turning around, I plastered the brightest, fake smile on my face. Seriously, why did Rin. Have. To. Show up? "Hm? Hello, Kagamine-san, I apparently work here," I said. "What would you like for today-?"

I was cut off by Rin's giggles and squeals. "Wah, you look so cute in that outfit Miki!" When I gave her the glare, she gulped and nodded, still smiling. "I'd like an orange parfait...and, orange muffins! Wow! There is soo much food available here! I can't believe it! What, thirty pages on the menu? Not to mention that the words are unusually small!" Rin grinned. "I would work here, but I can't."

"I have your order. And I could spend a little time listening," I told her.

Rin giggled. "Itching to hear my story, aren't you? Well, my relatives said I have to work in some maid cafe! Yeah! They said it'd be totally awesome. Because I'll learn to be polite and stuff. Not true."

I had to smile at that. It would be good if Rin didn't work here. I bowed and turned and hurried to the kitchen. "Hey, Rinto? I need a orange parfait. And hurry on it."

Rinto, now that I look at him, sorta looks like Rin. Hm, are they related in any way? Rinto nodded. "Orange parfait? I could do that anytime. You know I love oranges," he said simply. I nodded at him before he called my name again. "Miki! Who's ordering the orange parfait?" he asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

Now that I think about it, "Rin" and "Rinto" are way too similar. And they both like oranges. And both surnames is "Kagamine". Is it a coincidence...or what? "Ah, just happened to be someone like you. What was her name again? Ron? Run? Rit?" Rinto looked at me. "Ah, that's right. You know that girl? In my class. I'm pretty sure her name is Kagamine Rin."

Rinto's eyes widened. "That's my sis," he said shortly before handing me the orange parfait. "Miki, I'm going to take a breather. I'll be in the staff room, but I want to see Rin first. She's been through so much during school, I hope she's okay."

I nodded, but wasn't quite sure what things Rin went through. We reached Rin's table easily. "Rin, are you okay? You're not having a breakdown?" Rinto asked her. "I'm sure that you're quite badly affected...but I'm rooting for you! Don't give up. I know you can do better than Rui, right? After all, Rei deserves you," he said. Loudly, if I must add. I sighed and patted his shoulder before I felt mine being patted. I whirled around.

Rei and Rui were both standing behind me. I stared at them blankly. I knew what was going on already. Gumi told me during lunchtime and only now I remember... "Rin? You trying to get me?" Rei asked. Now, that is not the way to ask. You could be playing Tag or something and Rin could be the tagger. "No really. Your face is all warming up."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Rin? Do you have a fever?" I joked. Apparently everyone thought I was talking real business.

"You okay?" Rinto asked. Rui looked genuinely concerned. Rei looked at Rin, but didn't say anything.

"Oh, ehehehe~ I was talking real business, bakas!" I snapped, taking a nearby cherry and smacking each of them. "Rin's fine. Your brain isn't!"

"Wha-at? You know who has a fever! Your brain Miki!" Rinto complained playfully.

Rei and Rui sighed. "Okay, okay, now can you take my order?" Rui asked impatiently.

Oops. I nearly forgot I had to serve them.

* * *

**Ninjin: Is anybody reading this?**

**Tamago: Hell no. Well, that's what I think anyway! That's because if you don't review I don't know whether anyone is reading this. That's why ya hafta review! Otherwise we may forget on updating completely...  
**

**Review please~!  
**

**-Ninjin and Tamago  
**


	4. Assassin Invading Party

**Ninjin: Nobody's reading this?**

**Tamago: *smashes Ninjin on head* Somebody IS reading this, idiot.  
**

**Ninjin: Oh yeah.  
**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Vocaloid! We own just the plot and Keisho Tamayo! She is our OC.  
**

* * *

**Rin POV  
**

I found it crazy. Crazy how I ended up living with Len. Or Kagamine, should I say? Well, _I_ am also a Kagamine so... I was walking down the stairs, extremely bored. I had an orange in my pocket, but that's about all. Suddenly from behind I was pushed, and I landed on a step about four steps away from my feet on my palms. I growled as I turned behind. "Ow, what the hell Len," I growled.

Len laughed. "Dude! I thought you were Lenka. No hard feelings, hey?"

OH, THAT'S IT! I grabbed my orange swiftly and before Len knew it, I threw it inside his open mouth. Once the fruit entered his mouth, he gagged and tried to spit it out. But I understand that bit. The orange skin isn't so nice, right? I didn't see Akita Neru and Kasane Teto standing there.

"Oh my God, Len-kun, are you okay?" Neru asked, or screamed, should I say?

Snow Miku was sitting on the stair railing, tapping her chin and smiling. Teto rolled her eyes and walked up the staircase. "I would never betray Kiyoteru," she said boredly.

Neru, she has a crush on Len, did I tell you that? Len spit out the orange with Neru's help. "Shouldn't you make it up to me?" Len asked. I blinked, and nodded. I'd just make a fool of him when I do. "Okay," he said and whispered something in my ear. Snow Miku gave me a questioning look, but I didn't reply to that one. "So, you can make it?" Len asked. I nodded. Wow, this guy isn't afraid of being a fool.

* * *

**Snow Miku POV**

I did wonder what Len asked her to do, but well...I don't really care, you know? And that was about four hours ago, so now is about 7.00 PM, I guess. Closing my book, I went to dress in my usual outfit before going up to the Kagamines' house. I had to meet Rin. Hmm...I found the door unlocked, so I went inside. But, I encountered a problem right there. This blond dude was blocking the staircase.

"Good day, may I pass through?" I said casually.

The blonde shook his head. If I do say so myself, he looks like Rin. "Kagamine-sama said to not allow anyone to come in," he said hesitantly. "They're having a party upstairs. It's Dell's birthday."

No wonder it smells so bad of alcohol. I told that to the blonde and he chuckled. "Yup, you're right. My name's Rinto. Kagamine Rinto," he said politely. Hm, this guy Rin's brother? Who knows.

Unfortunately, I have a job to do. I grinned and said, "Snow Hatsune Miku." and used my palm to slam it in his face. He fell on the stairs and looked at me. I made ice ropes around him until the point he couldn't escape, but wouldn't suffocate either. Don't worry, I made my ice to be warm. It's possible, you know. Walking up the stairs, I made my way to the party room. It was locked, damn it.

I found my way to Len's room. Fool would never think I was here. I fumbled in the drawers for a key. You know why I'm so worried? Dell, he's the type who would add alcohol to Rin's water bottle. I'm not taking any chances. Eventually I found the key labelled "party room". I know Len, he always has spare keys, and he keeps them in his drawer. I hacked into UTAU's database and found that out. I inserted the key and turned it. Perfect match.

Well, seems to me everyone was busy chattering that they didn't notice me coming in. There was loud music playing and I swear it was loud. I put on my headset that was connected to this small machine that looked like an iPod, but wasn't. Just call it the Communicator, okay? I had put the Communicator in my pocket so people wouldn't get nosy and ask what it was. Heh.

"Hello? Is that Racing Miku?" I asked. Yup, the Communicator is basically a portable phone.

_"Hell no. Racing Miku went for a marathon, remember? This is Tamayo you're speaking to,"_ the voice replied. I heard some cooking in the background. That's our dinner, by the way.

I tapped my chin, a habit. "Well, I found out Rin's stuck in a Dell birthday party," I said. "And by all chances, I think she's drunk."

Tamayo laughed. _"Well, what if she starts making out with Dell, or even Len - shit, is Rei there?"_

That... "I'm not sure Tamayo. I'll go see. Bye," I said and I ended the call.

I think I could confirm Rei wasn't there. Well, as far as I saw anyway. Sighing, I gave up looking for him. Well, who'd wanna look for this rapist anyway? Whatever. You didn't here anything from me.

Well, I guess I should just explore around before I get caught or Rinto breaks free. I didn't design it to make it so hard to the point where it is impossible to break. He just needed a coupla hours to struggle and he'll be free.

I weaved my way through the crowd and saw yet another door. I opened it to see the huge balcony. No, really, I mean it. It's like five times the size of a normal balcony **(A/n: Ninjin: Our balcony is the small type...)**! At the very end Rin and Len were standing there, _kissin -_

I'm not gonna finish that word. Finish it yourself. They didn't notice me, to my utter relief. There was only one option...did I bring my assassin stuff? Yes? Good. I tapped my bracelet, basically a bunch of snowflakes clumped together, each of its own color. I always had it on, you know? I silently inched towards the railing and before I knew it, Rin looked up from their kiss and gaped at me.

Tsk, how utterly annoying. I tapped the pure white snowflake on my bracelet and mist erupted from it. I'm sure Len didn't see me at all, but Rin might have identified me. Or not. Well, you never know.

I tumbled down from the railing. Before you guys and freak, I'll be totally fine. I landed in the flowerbeds and got up. I'm not afraid of being dirty, because I can always just take a bath later. And I'm not _that_ dirty.

...okay, maybe I am. But it doesn't matter anyway.

* * *

**Miku POV**

After considering on what Mikuo had told me, I just decided to live the best of life now. Yeah, today's 29th September, which means I don't have much days left here, in the safest place in the world called home. I stepped down from the window seat and I saw Snow Miku running towards our house...yes, I moved in with them. Mikuo just didn't feel right. Stupid.

I raced down the steps to meet her. When I opened the door, I realized she looked like a complete mess. "Snow Miku! Uhm, tell me about it later! Go get a shower first!" I exclaimed.

Snow Miku nodded and rushed up the stairs. Judging from how she looks like now, she probably jumped down from a house, the second floor. Or third, and she landed on a bunch of flower beds. Ha, take that. Assassins are awesome.

The only thing I had left to do was to ask her which building she jumped off from. I'm guessing she was spying on somebody and he/she spotted her, so she had to escape, probably using that snowflake bracelet of hers. I have the leek version of that, by the way. Now all I needed to really do...was to ask her, right? Now was late at night and Racing Miku was sleeping -

Do _not_ ask me why I was staying up late. I have my preferences.

The phone started ringing and I picked it up. "Hello? This is Hatsune Miku you're speaking to," I said.

_"Ah! Miku-chan! Where's Snow Miku?"_ It sounded like Rin. It probably _was_ Rin. Who knows.

"She just came back and is taking a shower...why?" Looks like Rin is related to the situation. "Rin? Does Snow Miku have anything to do with you?"

There was a pause before a laugh. _"This is Len, Miku-chan."_

"What. How was I supposed to know!" I complained. "Well anyway, see ya! Go to go! Bye-bye!"

Okay, I _didn't_ have to go. But I just don't wanna talk about this any longer.

I'm weird.

* * *

**Len POV**

Even as a drunk Rin...she could still tell me she saw Snow Miku spying on us. I won't allow anyone to see us kissing. It ruined the moment. Besides, Rin was drunk! And what if she remembers it and she snaps out of her drunk state with all the shock, and kills me? See, domino effect.

Rin was looking worriedly at me and I was pacing up and down. What to do with Snow Miku...she's my target. Wait! Neru likes me, right? Maybe I can use the fangirls to attack her...great thought Len.

Plan SM. Plan Snow Miku. **(A/n: Tamago: SM reminds me of the k-pop company thing...but I ain't a k-pop fan so...)**

Time to start planning. I turned to Rinto who had hurriedly came. "Sir, I -"

"If you care for your sister, lock her in one of the rooms on floor three. Make it quick, and make sure the windows are tightly locked. Here, her assassinating items. Now she can't escape," I said, taking the items from Rin, who had fainted once Rinto arrived. "Guard her door too."

Rinto did as told. Heh, now I got a playtoy.

* * *

**Ninjin: So did you like it? I know you did ;)**

**Tamago: ..when you wrote Len's POV, you made it seem as if he's a rapist too.  
**

**Ninjin: Not! Tamago-chan, you're so mean!  
**

**Tamago: Yeah right...please review.  
**

**-Ninjin & Tamago  
**


	5. Hole has Formed

**Ninjin: HALLO, BACK WITH ANOTHER UPDATE~!**

**Tamago: Yes, a terrible one at that.  
**

**Ninjin: Dude, you are the most negative person I have met in my entire life.  
**

**Tamago: Your life is the tiniest I've met. And I'm a girl...  
**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN VOCALOID! If we did, there would be this awesome kickass anime right now, but a lot of people say that, huh? We own Keisho Tamayo, she is our OC.  
**

* * *

**_Somewhere in a faraway_**_** cave...**_**  
**

_"What? So it is going to be reactivated?"_

_"Yes...but we do not know where they are." There was a flame in the center of the creatures."Hmph, I do not think allowing them to just...get engulfed by it is the right thing."  
_

_"But we do not know where they are."  
_

_"Point taken."  
_

_More than six creatures were there. They each were concentrating on the flame, that seemed to show them visions. "Maybe we should test some of them..." One of the creatures pointed to the vision. In it, there were a few girls, one being a tealette with two pigtails, another one that looked like her, except the snow version. There was a blond girl as well with a white bow on her head. They were each in different locations.  
_

_"Alright. We shall see."_

* * *

**Miku POV**

I was giggling at what Snow Miku told me what she saw with Len and Rin. We were in school, walking down the corridors. I had to just laugh at it. No seriously, Rin actually accept such a request..? Well, none of my business, I don't care. We stepped into the classroom and my first thought was: _Where's Rin?_ The blonde was always early; apparently not today.

"Miku! What did you pack for lunch today?" Snow Miku asked me.

"Uhm, leek stuff. Did you pack yours?" I asked. There is no way I am sharing my lunch with her! Sure, she's my best friend and all, but I'm not wasting my lunch on that type of thing...

Snow Miku giggled. "Yup, 'course I did! Leek sausage, roasted leek...all put in the fridge previously." She always had a thing for cold meals and leeks, so don't be surprised at that. "I'm guessing Rin is gonna bring an orange muffin? She's been in love with those...hey, isn't that Len, who lives with Rin? Maybe we can ask him where she is."

"Hi Len! Where's Rin?" Snow Miku called, bounding over.

Len's expression darkened. "She's sick, she can't go to school..."

"Len, you mean I saw you kiss? No, you're wrong, Racing Miku did, we just did a swap cuz we like cosplaying~ she must have snuck in on that moment, so it wasn't me~" I swear, Snow Miku is a goddamned good actress.

Len seemed to take the bait. "Oh, okay, never mind then."

When we both went back to our seats, Snow Miku giggled, probably a substitute for bursting out in laughter. "I can't believe it! He took my story!" she breathed, giggling like a maniac.

"Dude, Len is probably the most gullible person on Earth."

Snow Miku stiffened and stopped laughing. "Really..?"

"Yes. It's dangerous for a person like him to be in UTAU, too."

The blue-haired girl rolled her eyes. "Wanna kidnap him?"

"Only to my pleasure."

"Settled."

* * *

"Le-en!" We were chasing him until the school gates. Okay, we looked like Len fangirls, but we needa kidnap him, right? Len finally turned around. "Len-kun, when are you free? Oh no, I'm not asking you for a date, Neru is..." I said.

Len rolled his eyes. "I'm in a relationship with someone else. Now stop chasing me."

Oh _no_, we are not gonna give up. "No, Neru isn't asking you for a date!" Snow Miku turned to me. "Silly Miku! She specifically told us not to tell Len she wants a date! She wants a party!" she blabbered. "Everyone's gonna attend and we don't want YOU to miss the fun!"

Ah, Snow Miku and her acting skills. Len grinned. "Okay..." He told us when he was free.

"THANK YA LENNY~!" I sang loudly before we raced away.

"Gosh, that was so easy!" I giggled.

"Duh! I know - hey!"

Snow Miku came to a stop and I did too. Before us was a baby hedgehog.

**Snow Miku POV**

"AW, HOW CUTE~!"

I slapped Miku. "Oi, I found it first," I snapped, picking it up. "And they're not that cute when they become adults, you know."

Miku pouted. "Then why are you taking it home..."

What made me, I had no idea. But I was as firm as a rock, so I just said, "Because we don't already have a pet." and walked on. Miku has been whining about getting a cat since she moved in with us. I don't especially like cats, but that's not the only reason. This hedgehog...seems different. But how can I explain that to Miku?

"Aw~ can't you just send it to the SPCA and get a cat..." Miku started whinging and I just ignored her. "Fine, I'll get my _own_ cat."

I whirled around and the hedgehog squeaked. "We are _not_ getting another cat, Miku! We probably won't be able to pay for it!" I snapped. "Now stop your whinging and hurry up and walk! Or I'll leave you in this forest."

Miku pouted again and grumbled something about why did we have to take the forest back home. Well, because it's the shortest way. Satisfied, Miku?

* * *

"Hey hey! Since we already have a pet, let's name it!" Miku said.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Um...Harinezumi, okay?" **(A/n: Tamago: It's supposed to mean "hedgehog" in Japanese...but I'm not entirely sure, sorry if I'm wrong.)**

"I would have preferred a cat! But anyway! Let's see...oh, okay, we have something on tomorrow!"

_"And something on_ _**today.**"_

__THE HEDGEHOG SPOKE. OH MY GOD.

I looked down to gape, but it was gone. I felt a storm coming, somewhere I knew it. Looking up, the sky looked black. Gulping, I knew what it was as a hole started forming.

"M-Miku!"

Suddenly, like a hurricane, the giant force sucked us in as we screamed, but now we understood it was too strong. Miku was grabbing a tree hopelessly... "Let it go, Miku!" I said. "We can't avoid this!"

As if on cue, both of us let go, and we were sucked into the Cyber Zone.

* * *

**Ninjin: Gah. Short one. SO SORRY.**

**Tamago: Give us a review. PLEASE. GIVE US A REVIEW.  
**

**Ninjin: Or else our efforts will be crap D:  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEASE~!**

**-Ninjin and Tamago  
**


	6. No Exit

**Hi!**

**Yeah, sorry for not updating. We are the worst people alive. We've been playing Pokemon and updating the others, we kinda forgot about this one. Hehehe...  
**

**We're totally stupid for neglecting this one, so we do apologize. Everything understood? Yes? Then start reading.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Vocaloid.  
**

* * *

**Miku POV  
**

Ugh...where am I?

All I really remember is that...I was sucked into...hey, am I sure this is Cyber Zone?

I was in a...place where there were a lot of houses. Not normal houses, like mansions, more likely. Rich. There was a park and everything, like the normal Earth I was in...minutes ago.

But what shocked me most was the fact that people were happily chatting.

"What? Am I really in Cyber Zone?" I whispered to myself, wondering if it was just a dream. But no. It couldn't be a dream. I was awake. But how can people be living so happily and peacefully, _joyfully_ in...this horrible place?

"My! Another one's come, huh? It's the time," one of them snickered.

I blinked. "W-Wha? W-What are you talking about? Why are you living here? Don't you want to get out?" I demanded. "Am I in Cyber Zone?"

"Yes, you are. This place we call better than heaven! Houses, so lovely! This could be heaven itself!" one of them cheered. "And there is nothing really to fear. We can live happily and safely here!"

Only then I realized Snow Miku was next to me, staring. I frowned. "But we can't!" I yelled. "We can't! We just can't! The world just doesn't work that way! Then why didn't God send us here in the first place? Surely something bad is here?"

They only laughed. "No! Of course not!" a girl giggled. "Nothing bad is here! My name is Aoki Lapis and nothing has happened to me! See, aren't I cute? I'm still living fine, so it's fine for you too! Nothing will happen! I promise you!"

"Wait...Aoki..." I said. "Maybe the Doom Dragon just hasn't come to you yet? But...haven't villagers been disappearing lately?"

"Oh gosh! How do you know?" Lapis said excitedly.

"It's the Doom Dragon! All of you could die! And what if Cyber Zone collapsed?! You'd die, still!" Snow Miku yelled. "You have to get out of here! Or else you'd die! Don't you fear death? Don't you...even _care_? What about your relatives back there? Help us out! If you do we'll help you too! I'm sure a lot of people miss you! You guys have to get out of here! With us! Or else we'll all die! Eventually! We need to get out, and if possible, destroy Cyber Zone itself!"

"You talk too long! That isn't possible!" another one of them yelled.

Lapis stopped him. "Families," she muttered, "all live here. Yeah, but I guess I could help you out..."

A man looked at Lapis. "Huh?! Why Aoki? We can just let there be more villagers! Right?" he demanded.

"Father...don't stop me...there is one person..._creature_ who I miss...a lot. You'll come with me, right, Father?" Aoki mumbled.

"Come with you? Not likely. In fact, you're not going!" He pulled her hair.

"Ow! Father! I can let them do what they want! Besides, I want to go too! You know, because our dog didn't get sucked in—"

"Stupid! Hibiki is just a dog. Let it go!"

"A dog to _you,_ but the entire world to _me!"_

He snorted. "Your world is pretty small."

"Say whatever you want, old man."

"You're _staying_, Aoki!"

"Don't call me Aoki! You know my name is Lapis! Besides, _you're_ Aoki too..!" Lapis growled, trying to struggle free. "Your name is Miku and Snow Miku right? Don't ask! I just know! If you want to return...help me get him off!"

I readily kicked Lapis's father off. She smiled gratefully, nodding. "Listen," she whispered, "we'll all go back together."

* * *

"Where is the exit..?" I mumbled.

Lapis laughed. "We've never explored Cyber Zone much, so I don't really know. Though we should try to keep safe, don't want him to spot us..."

"Way to point the obvious," I said. "Come on, if we're looking for the exit, it shouldn't be far..?"

This time, Lapis looked serious. "Cyber Zone is three times the size of Earth. It's nearly impossible to find it..."

I smiled. "But we'll find it, won't we?"

"It'll take years," Lapis mumbled. "But yeah."

"What do you want so much on Earth?" Snow Miku asked.

"My dog. Hibiki," Lapis replied. "He was like my brother—something I could rely on..."

I smiled. "There are some things like that people still treasure, huh?" I said softly, looking at Lapis.

"Don't worry, we'll find the exit," Snow Miku said, smiling. "And when we do, you can find Hibiki!"

* * *

**Rin POV**

I wake up to find that Tamayo is with me. Ugh...I'm completely dazed, I don't know what to do.

"Rin," Tamayo warned, "we can't stay here. I heard some roaring, it was really loud. And there. That's the Doom Dragon's cave."

Tamayo pointed to a cliff above us with a huge cave, and shockingly, I saw two dark black wings sticking out, _moving_. "He's awake," I gasped, stepping back. "We're in danger."

"But—! If the Doom Dragon is here, then, the Crystal Dragon should be here, too!" Tamayo pointed to the other side, two nearly transparent wings were sticking out. "But it's resting. And we can't possibly wake it up..."

_ROAR!_ The black dragon gave an ear-piercing roar, glaring down at the valley. I squeaked.

"Wait! Don't move, or it'll see us. If it doesn't, it'll just fly up, and it'll go somewhere else to look for prey..." Tamayo said, staying as still as a statue.

Thankfully, it didn't see us, but instead of going somewhere else, it went back in the cave. I breathed; it was surely unlucky for us to be here. "Quick, go hide down there. There's a little cave, and I can see some foxes. Let's hide!"

But as we approached it, I noticed the foxes looked rather sad.

"Is it five years already?" It...spoke?! The leader, I assume, stepped out. "So you are the Vocaloids...pleased to meet you, I am Alpha."

"Rin. That's Tamayo..."

Alpha tilted his head. "Greetings."

"H-How come you're sucked in too? You're an animal..."

"We weren't sucked in. We were born here naturally. In Cyber Zone. This is a place where the Doom Dragon never comes to—he cannot see it. But you are not safe. He can smell his prey. But if we use our powers, we can block off your scent for a while. It will not last, though..."

I nodded. "Where's the exit?"

Alpha looked rather sad. "I am sorry—but the exit is gone. The Crystal Dragon has been attacked by the Doom Dragon, and it needs to rest, causing the gate to close. It was formed by the Crystal Dragon, but it saps a lot of strength, so there is only one. Now he deactivated it, because he needed energy."

I blinked. "Then—"

"The only way is to give him energy. Something all Vocaloids must do."

* * *

**O_O Okay okay so this is kinda short compared to the others, I will try to update regularly now for this fanfiction. (Tamago is writing because Ninjin is lazy.) Even though I don't see that happening.**

**Review~! :D  
**

**-Tamago  
**


End file.
